The Curse of Narcissus
by stoopid2
Summary: DracoAngelina
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything plz review!

* * *

My heart is now beating much slower and the pain in my lower back fades away. I don't think that is a good thing but for some reason, im relieved.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

I smile to myself at that voice. I can't move and I know I won't be getting up again.

The white carpet is going to be stained forever now. Angelina won't be happy when she realizes this. What was she thinking?

Ah, it doesn't matter now, nothing does. I take one long deep breathe.

* * *

I'm looking in the mirror at myself in the locker room after a Quidditch game.

I'm far away from my flat in London where I lay bleeding on the white carpet.

I look atleast tweleve years younger, and I have that ridiculous cocky smirk on my face.

"Admiring yourself still lover boy?"

I turn around quickly.

It's angelina and she's not holding a knife.

"I tell you, you've gotten pretty good." She sits down on a bench and takes a good look around.

"Ya, and what's it to you?!" I say annoyed.

I don't remember having said that to her.

She looks at me and shakes her head.

"I just wanted to know if we are going to keep the whole...well you know."

I smile coldly. "No, I don't know. Now I would appreciate if you would leave me alone."

I feel so bad inside, like I've been stabbed again and dying all over.

She chews on her thumb nail. "Okay then."

She leaves but I don't notice because I'm too busy staring at myself.

* * *

Most people live their lives then say they have no regrets.

In retrospect I would have changed many of the things I did and said. I would have been so much more then what I was.

* * *

Angelina is sitting in the bathtub pregnant and I walk in.

She winces then breathes.

"Um, do you mind?"

She was never more beautiful then when she was pregnant. I didn't see how beautiful she was until now.

I shrug my shoulders. "No, when are you coming to bed."

She grips the sides of the tub. "When I feel like it."

She's clearly in pain.

I sip a cup of water.

"Well when is that? I'm in need of some attention."

She rests her head on the back of the tub. "Not tonight Honey, I'm too tired."

I frown. "What do you mean not tonight?!"

Was I really that self centered?

"I mean not tonight! I'm pregnant it's not that simple! Now I have one kid on the way I don't need another one!"

Now I'm standing with my arms crossed slightly amused.

"Maybe I should just find a real man who doesn't need anyone to wipe his ass everytime he turns around!"

I walk over to her and sit on the toilet.

"Angelina dear, don't fool yourself. Let's look at the facts, hmm!?"

She now has her arm blocking her face and one around her stomach.

I don't understand why she looked at me like she was so scared.

"I make the money, I take care of you and buy you things. Your just a pregnant woman, who would want to take care of you?"

I pat her on the leg harder then should have.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"Forget it!" I get up and slam the door.

Is that really how it happened?

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Plz review

I run upstairs when I hear the screaming.

My thin legs could not carry me any faster.

When I finally get to the top of the stairs, I witness the most blood curdling sight.

There is so much blood on the floor, it pours out of the bathroom door and seeps slowly into the carpet.

I can't look at him laying there, weakly writhing from the pain.

My sister is bent over his body crying, calling for him.

I fall back against the banister in shock.

My...D..Draco's eyes where much paler than usual.

His face is placid and calm.

He turns towards me slowly taking a deep breathe.

I've never seen him more serene

* * *

He'd always been an intense person.

He wasn't very abrasive, but he was very extreme.

Many look at him and see a charming, well learned , good looking man.

He knew this.

And being society's Renaissance man was his greatest love of all time.

In the end I think that's why our family fell so hard.

We were in love with him, and he was madly in love with himself.

Most families have two sides, the perfect one that is paraded in public. And, the other side which is infected with people's natural imperfections.

This is very much like our family.

But, there is one thing that sets us apart from your average family.

We are so perfect that we look like the dream family.

We _are_ the dream family

Our whole existence is based on a fabricated perfection.

But, one day that fabrication actually materialized.

It must have snuck into our home one night, and permeated our souls.

Because, before I knew it, we were perfection, and perfection was us.

We said all the right things. My mom wore all the right clothes. Draco knew all the right people. I and my sister got all the right grades.

Everyone would look at us and smile. Because we look like life sized portraits.

We _are_ life sized portraits.

We are constantly smiling back at people like portraits _always _do.

Portraits in a house smile back at you, even if the house is burning to the ground.

Portraits smile, when there is nothing to smile for.

We'd be better nailed to a wall then Mona Lisa.

When your a image you don't feel your happiness, nor your sadness.

When we sit down at the dinner table the only feeling we have is full. After all, portraits don't taste.

When we say _'I love you_. It hurts, because we don't mean it. We don't love or hate.

After all we are but two dimensional beings not capable of such passion or yearning.

I remember a time before I knew I was to be this way.

But, Draco made sure I learned._ Oh_ how he made sure.

* * *

My mother was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

I used to ask her to marry me. She used to laugh, sincerely laugh with a genuine joy.

She had the most endearing eyes and hopeful smile.

When ever she saw me she'd smile at her first born son with pride.

One day I came home from school and she was sitting in the living room with her head in her hands.

She heard me come in and she looked up.

She had been crying.

Something is wrong.

"Michael we should leave, me and you."

I frown. "What are you talking about?"

My palms start to get sweaty, something was terribly wrong.

I hear it in her voice.

I start panicking and crying and so does she.

"Mom tell me what's wrong?!" I plead with her.

She starts shaking her head and stands up.

I look near the kitchen door and there are several bags.

"Please mom I don't understand."

"Shh!" She say's harshly.

"He doesn't know your home yet."

She was talking about Draco. But, I didn't know why she was acting this way.

"Your grades came today Michael. I told you to study for your exams." She says balling up her hand.

"Is dad mad at me?"

She shakes her head no and yes at the same time not able to coney the magnitude of his anger.

"Furious Michael, he's furious."

I stop crying. The solution seemed so simple for a ten year old.

"I'll tell dad that I'll study extra next time."

Her mouth straightened into two lines.

"No! We have to leave. Now."

She knew something that I didn't.

I didn't know what was going on but basic instict told me I was in danger.

As smart as my mom was, she made one fatal stupid mistake.

She chose _me_ over _him_, and that meant trouble for _us_.

Hell hath no fury like the scorned son of Lucius.

tbc. please review


	3. Chapter 3

Plz review guys!

Just before I was able to reply, the office door upstairs slammed shut.

Me and my mom both jump in fear.

The most terrifying memory I have is the sound of his patent leather shoes clapping together with the dark wooden floor.

I could picture them now black and gleaming, tied uncomfortably tight.

My mother grabbed my hand and put me behind her.

She backed me against the wall, her whole body weight and then some on my thin frame.

I wrapped my arms around her upper thighs and, I close my eyes bracing myself.

I didn't notice how scared I was till I felt the trickling of urine down my legs.

The he's closer, the clapping is now even louder.

"Hold on to me baby."

My mom say's shakily.

"Just close your eyes, I won't let him hurt you."

I wasn't fully sure she could promise me that, but I did know for sure she would try with every ounce of strenghth.

The clapping stopped.

I opened my eyes. He was standing in front of the stair case.

His eyes were cold, as usual, and his face was emotionless. His left hand held his cane tightly turning his knuckles milk white.

"Draco, I'm taking care of this situation. Why don't you go back upstairs."

He nods his head once.

"Were you planning on going somewhere?" He asks curiously.

"No." She lies.

He looks at the bags and looks back at her.

"Okay then. Will you please step aside?"

She shakes her head.

"Step aside Angelina."

I feel her body weight shift off my chest.

"Don't leave me mom." I pleaded.

Her body falls back against me with even more pressure than before.

She shakes her head. "I can't do that Draco." She chokes out.

The next thing I know, his fist is tearing at her hair.

He wanted to have her bad.

But, so did I.

My little body held onto my love as much as it could.

But, he was too strong for us, he tore us apart.

She fell down beside him leaving me cold and shaking against the wall.

I remember him standing in fornt of me, his shadow covering my entire body.

His empty eyes searched my face determined to find traces of his self.

But, he didn't.

All he saw was traces of his wife.

My mom looks up at him from the floor. "Please don't hurt him!" She cries.

Tears were streaming down her face.

He takes a few steps back, and pulls out a long black wand.

She stops crying and her eyes go wide she sits up.

"Draco...what are you doing?"

His face was blank, it gave no hint of remorse or rage.

"Draco what are you doing!?"

He pointed it at my chest.

Lucky are those who do not know the name of evil.

Crucio.

Before he had said the words, mom was already up and running infront of me.

I remember hugging her the next day.

Something was different about her body.

Now that I think of it, it was probably the shape of her rib cage.

But, I don't know for sure becasue I haven't been able to hug her since.

I just can't without getting sick to my stomach.

* * *

Angelina P.O.V 

I'm in another place right now. I have to be.

I can't think about what's just been done.

I knew it would happen one day.

I knew I'd snap.

It has been a long time coming.

I lay the butter knife under my pillow and close my eyes, pretending it's a normal night.

I try to forget the fact that blood is smeared on the silk sheets.

I didn't pull off my black dinner dress, but I still don't move.

It wasn't always like this.

It's hard to believe, but we used to be happy, once upon a yesteryear.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Please you guys review!

What if? … What if?

The question swirls around in my head planting it's seeds of doubt.

What if I hadn't done this terrible thing?

After all, I had no intentions of stabbing my husband.

I wasn't thinking when I went down stairs for a glass of water, that the knife my son left out after making a P B and J sandwich, would be a good knife to stab my husband with.

I was so surprised at how good it felt when wrapped my long, tired, hard, fingers around the cool handle pressing the seemingly innocent butter knife in my palm.

I feel my palm under the covers, and the imprint of the usually harmless butter knife is still there.

It's still deep going all the way through, past my flesh, to the bone.

I give a slight cry into the darkness of my empty room.

I _hurt _so bad in my heart.

It's the worst feeling I have ever felt.

Damn physical pain.

You have known no pain until you've felt it in your soul.

Now my body even ached with sadness, his hands will never touch me again.

I would give anything to take back what I've done.

I was just so enraged.

The scene keeps playing out in my head.

* * *

"Angelina, hurry up! I don't want to be late."

Draco yells from the bathroom across the hall.

It's our anniversary and all he can think of is a dinner party with his friends.

He's probably putting on his best front because his ex lover, Pansy, is going to be there

I sigh. "Yes dear."

I finish putting lotion on my arms and legs.

I leave the bedroom and head down stairs for a glass of water.

Innocently enough a small dull butter knife smeared with jelly and peanut butter sat on the counter where Michael left it.

I pick it up to wash it off.

"Damn it Mi…" I started to call for him but I cut myself off.

What if I had never looked down.

I had no reason to.

Nothing caught my attention, nothing tapped my foot.

Why?! Why?!

Why couldn't I just wash the knife off and go back upstairs?!

By then, he would have been ready, and we would have just went to dinner.

But, I didn't just wash the knife off.

But, I didn't just go back upstairs, not right away at least.

When I looked down there laid a piece of paper on the floor folded in fourths.

I bent down slowly to pick it up.

For some strange reason I didn't lay the knife down just yet.

I opened up the paper to see what was written.

Girly hand writing was sprawled across the page.

In an instant I knew it was Pansy Parkinson's.

I have found many notes from her to Draco when he was seeing her.

It took me by surprise because I was for sure he wasn't seeing her anymore.

My dearest Malfoy, I think you will be happy to know that I have decided to keep the child. Your right. This is the only way people will let us be together. Tonight when we meet, we can make the arrangements. Sincerely your Parkinson.

I balled the note up in my left fist and clutched the knife with the other.

After all the years!

I don't even recall what I was thinking up until I was standing in the bathroom doorway watching him put on his tie.

He notices me standing there and he looks into the mirror at me and smirks.

"After tonight things are going to change, Angelina. You'll see."

He has some nerve!

I shoved the unwashed, innocent knife into his back.

I pushed until I couldn't push anymore.

He barely put up a struggle.

He just felt the knife inside of him and looked at me through the mirror again.

It seemed as if his eyes were asking the same question I've been asking myself all night.

'Angelina, what have you done?'

I run out of the room when my daughter Alex started screaming.

What if I hadn't done it?

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Get up please!"

I cried so hard. "She didn't mean it daddy please."

He's looking up at me now taking a long deep breathe.

"Alex."

My brother croaks from behind.

"Come here."

I don't move I can't. I want to throw myself down and bleed slowly with him.

He grabs my hand and looks down at our dad with a horrified expression.

"What happened?" He asks in shock.

"She did it." I shout stomping my foot.

She's always messing things up!

I remember one night, a long time ago, it was raining.

My parents were yelling at each other and I was trying not to listen but I couldn't help it.

They were shouting so loud.

Fine! If you want to sleep with every whore that comes your way, that's fine! But, you'll leave me and my kids out of your bullshit!

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I say quietly.

It was Michael.

Oh! Now there your kids?! Like your mother of the damn year? All you do is poison those two with fantasy bull shit! That's why Michael prances around like he's a fucking fairy now!

"Are you ok?"

I shake my head no. He sits next to me on my bed.

I look up at his face and he looked scared too.

You will not talk about my son that way!

For a couple minuets they were silent and they didn't shout anymore.

My brother still watched my door like he was frightened something or someone was going to burst through at kill us.

I'm not surprised he always gets like this when dad yells for some reason.

Fine I'm out of here.

That was the most frightening thing I heard all night. I leap from my bed and grab my sweater laying on the chair.

I get out of my room just as he's walking down the stairs.

"Alex don't…"

Michael tries to stop me. I love him so much and I would do anything for him. But, what's the point of living if daddy's not around?

I had to go with him.

"Wait daddy I'm coming too."

He looked down at me with sad eyes. And picks me up.

"No, Draco. My kids stay with me!"

Of course he knew she would stop him.

I frowned at her.

Who does she think she is?!

Of course I'm not staying here, with _her_.

I don't even get how she figured. He's leaving and I'm definitely not letting him go.

But, he put me down slowly.

"I'll be back soon I promise."

I now had tears streaming down my face.

"Please don't leave me here with her! I promise I'll stop liking that fantasy bull shit. I promise I'll be good."

Plz review you guys


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

Alex is laying in my bed.

"I don't know, he didn't look like he was ok. "

I put my only pair of tennis shoes on.

Alex sits up in the bed.

"Where are you going?"

I shake my head. "Never mind that. Just go to sleep and when you wake up, everything will be ok."

She gets out of the bed. "Your leaving me here with _her_?"

I squint my eyes annoyed. "Who's _her_? You mean mom, yes, I'm leaving you here with mom."

I put on my watch and take my wallet. "And technically I'm not _leaving_ you she's your mom. You belong with her. So I'd be _taking_ you if I did anything else."

I pause for a second because I remember what I told her.

'when you wake up, everything will be ok.'

I don't know if that's true. What just happened hasn't completely sunken in.

If dad's not ok, mom will be in a lot of trouble.

There's no telling if Alex would be ok or not.

"Michael,

I bend down on one knee.

"You have five minuets. Go to your room, and get your stuff. Don't make any noise."

She's off like lightning.

I sigh.

This is probably kidnapping.

* * *

I wake up finally and it's only seven thirty. 

I have only been asleep for a few minuets.

Somebody besides me is going to pay for this.

I got out of bed.

In my eyes it's only one person's fault.

* * *

I try to get up from the floor but I can't move. 

I'm losing my blood too quickly.

I force my hand into my pants pocket and pull out a note.

I have to make sure she gets it.

I close my eyes not able to fight the darkness off anymore.

I take one final breathe and linger on the good things that have happened to me.

And, then I exhale, becoming one with the dark nothingness.

* * *

I'm staring at Pansy, my wand clutched behind my back. 

"Angelina, is that you? You look like death!"

But, when she hugs me I break down in her arms.

"He told me it was over between you two!"

She frowns. "Me and who?"

I start crying harder and my wand falls to the floor.

"Why don't you sit on the couch dear."

I tell her what's happened.

Now she is the one crying. "Please tell me you didn't!"

I stand up.

"What was I supposed to do?! He was _my_ husband! He was my husband and you two loved each other."

Pansy stood up just as angry.

"Yes you idiot of a woman we loved each other! But, we haven't any contact in two years since he broke the whole thing off."

"He was just as…"

They haven't had any contact?

"But, I have the note Pansy!"

She rolled her eyes .

"Yes, yes the note." She say's sarcastically.

"Follow me."

I walk behind her up the stairs.

She knocks on a tall white door.

"Open up Helen."

After a few minuets the door opens slowly. A very young very beautiful girl opens the door.

"Helen, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

* * *

"I look up at my mom." 

She was livid.

There was a woman standing behind her.

She looks so much like Michael I assume the worst, she is his mom.

"No mom why?"

My dearest Malfoy, I think you will be happy to know that I have decided to keep the child. Your right. This is the only way people will let us be together. Tonight when we meet, we can make the arrangements. Sincerely your Parkinson.

"Sound familiar?"

My stomach dropped.

The woman behind my mother fell to her knees.

"We just wanted to be together." I whisper.

My mother just stares at me, her usually large dreamy eyes are sharp, starring daggers.

"I love Michael so much mom." She cries lightly.

"And I'm going to be with him. You can't stop me."

* * *

Me and Alex listen from behind Helen's nightstand. 

But, I can tell Alex doesn't understand.

I hear the gruesome story being told like some tragic love tale.

Pansy hated me because my mom stole her boyfriend. My mom hated my dad for the note sent in secrecy that wasn't his.

All the facts were piling up and the complicated scenario didn't seem so complicated.

As a matter of fact it was a simple situation that made perfect sense.

Plz review


End file.
